Power of Family
by Nightless Skies
Summary: Very AU! In a universe where Harry was directly descended from the Halliwell Family, Harry finds himself on the road to recovery with loving and caring new relatives that he never knew he had. The Halliwells. :I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed:
1. Chapter 1

Number 4 Privet Drive, a house of complete normalcy. This particular house's front lawn looked completely perfect, trimmed neatly and with plants of an exotic sort. Many would pass this particular house, and comment on its rather lovely appearance.

Unfortunately, it was not lovely within.

"You believe _this_ is the house?" A tall, perhaps intimidating woman, questioned the man that currently stood beside her. The man furrowed his brows for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"Unfortunately, it is." He commented, his sad eyes looking towards the house. "Especially when you consider its situation." He then allowed the middle aged woman to approach the door, her posture tense and eyes hard. Then, her expression and posture completely morphed into a pleasant and welcoming nature as she knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the door opened and a small boy looking about seven or eight years, opened the door. His large emerald eyes which were barely hidden by large rimmed glasses, held so many emotions which the woman picked up instantly.

Worry.

Anxiety.

Calculating.

Pain.

Horror.

"Y-yes?" His voice, shy, timid and slightly stuttering. The woman was already forming theories and she did not like them one bit.

"Hello, are your mother and father in?" She asked gently, her tone and handling of the situation was completely out of character; though it wasn't illogical, due to what she figured was going on. Her brown

eyes took in the sudden flash of panic before the boy turned and let out a, "Aunt Petunia!" and her eyes narrowed subtly as a "What is it boy?!" was responded before a woman with such a neck, a long face and eyes which held no love, approached them at the doorway. The woman harshly gripped the boy, which was no doubt Harry Potter, and gave them a false welcoming smile.

"Hello, I'm Petunia. We do not wish to buy anythi-" Petunia was cut off as the woman's whole demeanour changed once more."We aren't sales people, and _you_ will let us in." The sudden hostility coming from the woman set Petunia on edge. Her eyes widening as she fully took in the woman, finally realizing who it was.

"You!" Her expression turned fearful, quickly allowing them entrance and shoving the boy into the living room. "We cut ties with you-"

"I'm growing tired of your words, so be silent and allow us speak." The woman pried Harry away from Petunia, gently holding him closer to her. Knowing the flinch and the tense posture that he was giving off, was red alarm bells.

Suddenly, Petunia found herself unable to get out words. Her expression growing even more horrified.

"I am Penny Halliwell. Your grandmother. You know that. And by all rights, Harry is coming with me." Giving Petunia a glare, Penny gently guided Harry away. As she was doing so, she didn't give Petunia a backwards glance; only pausing within her steps as Petunia began to speak. Now that her voice was given back.

"Take him, run with him. He's a freak, he's abnormal. He is not welcome here." Petunia casted such a glare upon the boy, which got him quivering. "We never wanted him, all because my _darling_ sister got herself blown up, so we were saddled with him." This caused an uncomfortable silence to float throughout the room, Penny could feel the small boy trembling within her arms; which inspired her next words.

"His home is not here, it will never be. Allow all to know what harm you've done." Nothing seemed to have changed, but Penny sent Petunia a sweet smile. "Nice seeing you, hope you enjoy your day." She said with false politeness, turned and gently guided the boy towards the door. Penny felt disturbed at how willingly Harry was obeying her. She stopped at the door.

"Rose and Lily would have been terribly disappointed in you," She said, a hint of sadness.

As they exited the house, the boy seemed conflicted, his emerald eyes glistering. Finally, as they turned the corner; Harry spoke up.

"You're my great grandmother?" His voice was quiet, with a slight tremble. His eyes were locked onto the older woman, then ducked his head. "Why didn't you come sooner?" Then, the soft but easily heard sound of sniffling. Penny stopped them, as they met up with the man. He was about to comment, until Penny held up her finger; She turned to face Harry, getting on her knees so she was eye level.

"I didn't know you were alive." She responded, her hands gently moving to caress the distressed child's tear-stained cheeks. "When Dumbledore found out about us, he contacted us instantly. He had no idea we were around, much less that you had more family." Seeing the confusion on the small boy's face, Penny had to restrain herself from marching back towards Petunia's house and casting a nasty spell.

"Albus knew your parents, I believe Petunia at least told you about your parents?" Penny's eyes narrowed angrily, when Harry timidly shook his head signalling no. She quickly schooled her expression back into a more welcoming one to prevent Harry from getting startled.

"Your mother was my granddaughter alongside your Aunt. Albus thought that when your mother died, we did too. Fortunately that wasn't true, so i'm able to take up custody." Penny was again disturbed with how little Harry knew of his family, and willingly welcomed him into her arms as this poor boy sobbed his heart out.

Eventually, Penny hoisted the slumbering boy, who had cried himself to sleep, up and turned to the man.

"Shall we head off, Sam?" She asked the man, who nodded and gently gripped them both. And, thankfully with no one around. They dissipated into small orbs of light, and disappeared from view.

Chapter 1:

As they reappeared in the hall of what is known as The Halliwell Manor, three women approached Penny. "Grams, you found him." The woman in the middle, whispered. She approached the boy and Penny, eyes soft and sad at the state the boy was in.

"Did he know?" She questioned, anger sparking in her eyes.

"Albus suspected, which is why he contacted us so quickly." Penny responded, smiling proudly at the brown haired woman. "Piper, you'd make a wonderful mother someday." Penny complimented, as she handed Harry over to Piper. He, upon exchange; proved her comment by snuggling and not waking up at all in Piper's arms.

"He's so light." Piper commented, her eyes downcasted and angry. "How could they, his own blood family." She stopped herself, turning as the other two woman approached her.

"This is him, our cousin. I guess you could say." She said quietly, watching fondly as the oldest of her sisters; Prue Halliwell, with her black hair and blue eyes sparkling with wonder and love, was the first to move closer.

"He's so beautiful." She whispered, taking note of Phoebe Halliwell; the youngest, moving alongside them and agreeing.

"I can't believe he was all alone." Phoebe sadly said, having to restrain herself from running her hand through his hair as a sign of comfort. As she was told beforehand, that he may not appreciate it.

"Fortunately, he has us now." Piper said with such conviction. With that, the girls split up as Piper carried the boy to bed.

It was early in the morning when Harry found himself awake in an unfamiliar environment, it took a few moments for his drowsy mind to recall last evening's events and though cautious; Harry found himself smiling at the fact he would never have to go back to The Dursleys. It was by a female voice that startled him, causing him to shrink back into the bed. Harry blearily glanced up at her, hands instantly seeking his glasses. Upon finding them, he put them on which cleared up his view.

A woman of average height, long brown hair and brown eyes which held much warmth. Her lips curled into a welcoming smile of affection and she approached him carefully. "Good morning, slept well?" She asked gently, waiting patiently for his response. Harry shyly nodded, bowing his head.

"I'm Piper, one of your cousins. Our mother was your mother's stepsister." Piper introduced herself, taking note of his confusion. "Patty was the youngest, Rose Evans was born from Grandma's second marriage to a man called Jacob Evans. He was by far, the second longest she had." Piper explained, smiling fondly at the story that always gave bittersweet memories to her grandmother. "Unfortunately, despite best efforts, he passed away on Lily's third birthday." She quickly scooped Harry up into a hug, sensing he was about to cry; in the sad memory of the grandfather he never got to know, and the husband Penny lost. She felt the boy tense in her arms, before beginning to weep. After a few moments, and a grumble of a certain stomach; Piper smiled knowingly.

"Hungry? I cooked you breakfast," Piper answered, amused. Harry shook his head, protesting despite his hunger.

"Why? I thought I'd have to clean, or even cook for you." Harry was overly puzzled, which made Piper narrow her eyes. The brunette gently spoke up, prying into his worry.

"They made you cook?" Piper asked, and her smile become a little more forced upon Harry's resulting nod. Piper looked away for a moment, before turning back to him. "Well, you will never have to cook, do chores alone or be forced to do anything you find unsavory." She decided, saying such words with such finality. Harry gaped, feeling quite overwhelmed as his eyes began to tear up. This resulted in Piper gently pulling him into her embrace. "Harry, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

This perked the boy's interest, emerald green eyes peering up at her curiously.

"He's been dying to meet you, so… Leo. You may come in." Harry watched as Piper called out, her head facing the door. Then, the door opened and a blonde haired man peeked through. Instantly, Harry felt a welcoming and friendly aura seeping off this man. Almost as if he was a true incarnation of good.

The man, Leo, gave Harry a smile. Approaching the boy carefully, he sat just at the edge of the bed; where Piper was currently sat at. Leo's blue eyes watched quite intently at the boy's movements, to prevent from scaring him.

"Hello Harry." He said softly, causing Harry's eyes to widen. Harry suddenly recalled a moment in his life. Though unknown, Harry had a photographic memory. He remembered everything that he had seen.

" _Who's a cutie~!" The red-haired beauty cooed, which Harry supposed must have been his mother. Lily smiled sweetly at baby Harry, as James Potter chuckled beside her. "So, when are you going to marry her?" James asked, looking up at their Whitelighter, which they earlier spoke about the danger and luck of having a part-time whitelighter. Though the reason why was unknown. The blonde haired man gave the messy black one, a slightly nervous smile._

" _What do you mean?" He asked, blue eyes casted sideways. He fiddled with the hem of his jeans, a nervous grin upon his lips._

" _Don't be silly, Leo. We figured out you were involved, who's the lucky Whitelighter?" Lily prodded, grinning dreamily. Leo coughed, giving them a sappy smile._

" _Witch, actually." He finally conceded. "And I don't know how to propose." He confessed._

 **oOo**

 _It was a lonely day, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had thrown Harry out after a 'freakish' incident and a nasty black eye. Harry trudged miserably along the roads to the park, nursing his sore eye and a aching chest. The young boy stopped when a man he seemed to recognize, was seated on a bench. He swore he remembered him. As Harry ventured closer, the man was looking at him with concern and that was the last thing Harry could remember before he blacked out from the pain. A name._

 _Leo._

The next thing Leo knew, Harry threw himself in his arms. Once again sobbing his little heart out. Leo's arms snaked around the small boy, pulling him close and holding him as if he was a long lost son. This heartfelt occurence got Piper smiling with tears in her eyes, feeling as if she had got to experience a wonderful reunion.

"Leo." Harry whimpered, his little hands gripping at the man's shirt. "I remember you." He whispered, tears overflowing. Harry remembered everything. This was the man that was seen with his parents. This was Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!

A knock on the door alerted the trio, Piper watched as Harry removed his glasses to wipe his eyes; Leo hoisting the small boy up effortlessly which prompted a surprised gasp from the boy. Piper's lips quirked up into a small smile at that, pushing herself from the bed and calling out. "You can come in."

A little bit of a pause, then the door was pushed open. Phoebe peeked through, seeing the trio and couldn't help the smile. "The food will get cold, if you guys waste anymore time in here." She joked, winking and leaving again. Piper shook her head fondly, especially as Leo approached her with Harry on his shoulders. The scene looked so much like a family.

"Shall we eat?" Leo inquired, grinning as he heard Harry's stomach growl.

Piper couldn't help the laugh, playfully smacking Leo as they headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

oOo

"Ah, so you've finally crawled out of the woodworks." Phoebe grinned, upon spotting the three; bundling over to them, hands clasped together in a very energetic-like-way. She laughed as Harry seemed quite amused, the slim brunette introduced herself. "Hello there Harry! I'm Phoebe, Piper's sister."

Harry shyly returned her bubblyness with a hesitant smile, hiding his face in Leo's hair. "I'm Harry…" He softly responded, feeling oddly safe around these people. His curious gaze caught sight of a rather pretty lady sitting at the table, who was giving him a warm smile. He wanted to know who she was, but The Dursleys said never ask questions. Luckily, Phoebe caught his gaze and gesture for the lady to come over.

"Hello Harry." The lady said softly, smiling at him with her black hair and sparkling blue eyes. "I'm Prue, Piper's oldest sister." She introduced herself, watching as the messy haired boy's eyes lit up.

"That's a pretty name!" Harry blurted out, instantly ducking his head in embarrassment. Phoebe laughed, patting Prue on the shoulder.

"I wish he'd have said mine was pretty." She bantered, winking before sitting at the table.

It was a few moments, where everyone was seated; when Prue noticed the boy looking around as if searching for someone. She curiously spoke up.

"Harry, is there someone you were expecting?" She asked gently, watching as Harry turned his gaze towards Prue.

"Er- I remember an older lady bringing me here. Penny? Piper was talking about her earlier." Harry shyly looked away, as if fearing punishment for asking a question. This made Prue frown, but quickly changed her expression into a smile.

"You mean Grams? Well…" Exchanging looks with her sisters, Piper nodded.

"Eat up, then we'll take you to her." Prue said.

oOo

Harry glanced up at the stairs, as he was being led up. From where he could see, there was a door that wasn't the room he was previously in. As they halted, Prue pushed open the door and led them all in. Harry's eyes took in the attic's decor, eyes widening at the candles. He watched as the three sisters crowded the candles, as he stood beside Leo.

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me,

I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

Harry watched with interest, which morphed into shock as orbs of smokey light began to swirl around before manifesting into the form of his great-grandmother; Penny Halliwell. The middle-aged woman sent the boy a smile, stepping out of the candles and became solid.

"I see you're settling in quite alright."

Harry stumbled backwards, as young as he was; he didn't believe magic could exist. Even the confusing words such as 'Whitelighter' which his parents had used… Well, his relatives drilled it in his head that magic was silly nonsense. The emerald eyed boy found himself instantly swept up by Leo, and found himself tearing up again.

"Magic's real?" His words trembled slightly.

"I believe so." Penny said gently, as the sisters gave him space to process. "And there's a couple of people that have been dying to see you." After she said those words, as if it was a signal; a swirl of light and two people stood before him.

Harry's eyes widened, tears now overflowing freely. The instant they stepped out of the candle circle, he sprung forward. Arms wrapping around them, as he sobbed his little heart out the second time.

"Mama, Papa." He weeped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own a dime, nor Harry Potter. Or even Charmed. -SOBS**

 **LOUDLY-**

It had been three years since Harry found his place among the Halliwell's, and it was upon the day of returning to Hogwarts that Harry found himself being called down. Blinking away the sleep, Harry pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The newly fifteen-year-old's eyes were still as vivid and _green_ as before, his pitch black hair; still unruly and messy as the day he was born. He let out a yawn, stretching his arms and got off from his bed.

"Coming!" He responded, groggily pulling on some clothes. As he was pulling his sweater on, he stopped upon seeing a note on his table. Furrowing his eyebrows, the teenager approached it and could only smile fondly with what was within.

 _Harry, I should be here today. Don't let Phoebe know, it's a surprise for her too! Oops, suppose I shouldn't have told you I was coming in the note… Oh well!_

 _From your totally awesome and cunning uncle, Cole._

He could only grin, imagining the expression on Phoebe's face when she found out the love of her life was able to escape for a while. Harry shook his head, making sure the note was hidden and then proceeded to venture downstairs.

His grin only got wider upon who was waiting in the living room, with an excited yell of, "Grandpa Albus!" Harry launched himself headfirst into the waiting arms of the elderly wizard. The all-powerful and elderly wizard let out a laugh, embracing the boy in his arms.

"Happy late birthday Harry." He voiced his congratulations, blue eyes twinkling. He tilted his head up, as Piper, Leo and Prue entered the room.

"Ah, I see your parents and aunts are here," Albus spoke, and smiled gently at the utter delight that was on Harry's face. It was definitely a good decision, he hoped this happiness will last. It was what Harry deserved, especially with what he put him through.

Albus shut those depressing thoughts away, turning to the women and man.

"It's been approved, congratulations Piper and Leo. He is now officially your son." His gentle smile grew wider at the absolute delight and happiness vibrating from the couple.

You see, over the years, Harry had grown very quickly on the Halliwell family; to the point that Piper and Leo wanted the boy as their son. Of course, with Leo being a whitelighter and Harry being a cousin to Piper; there were issues regarding this, but Harry already being related to Piper was a huge bonus. Albus was tearfully honoured to be witness to the happy beginning for this family.

Prue turned to her sister, as Phoebe entered the room. "I'm so glad! It's official, this must be the best birthday present for Harry!" She gave the boy a cheerful smile, which Harry responded with his gleeful one. Prue then faced Phoebe, giving Harry a knowing wink. "Good morning Phoebe! Harry's officially their son." She explained, which got Phoebe excited.

"Congratulations! Piper, Leo, and Harry!" Phoebe giddily gave them a group hug. Harry grinned excitedly, giving his now official aunt a knowing look. A bark interrupted their group hug, causing the messy haired teenager to look around with confusion.

It was Phoebe's squeal of glee that could only mean one thing.

And indeed, when arms grabbed the teenager and hoisted him up; Harry let out a happy yell of "Uncle Cole!" and was turned around to see the face of his demonic uncle.

"Hey, kiddo!" Cole said, setting Harry down. Harry grinned back in response, then looked puzzled at the box next to Cole.

"Someone wanted to see you again." Cole sheepishly looked away, embarrassed but with a knowing smile on his lips. Phoebe gasped, hearing a bark. "You actually did!" She exclaimed, giving the half-demon a loving smile which Cole returned.

Harry approached the box, opening the lid to reveal a small black furred wolf looking the puppy. The canine let out another bark, tail wagging as it practically launched itself at the teenager.

Harry grinned, embracing the puppy. A year ago, ironically when his godfather escaped from Azkaban; Harry met an old dog by the name of Grimsby. Having mistaken him for Sirius at first, Harry panicked. But it wasn't long before he noticed the differences. This little puppy was Grimbsy's son, who Harry had befriended.

Harry turned as Albus approached him.

"And lastly, this is rightfully yours." Albus held out a bronze envelope, which could only mean one thing.

Harry opened the envelope, revealing his list of this year's equipment.

Later that day, the family were heading off to Diagon Alley. The family was walking the streets, as Piper held the list in her hand. Prue peered over at the list, nodding to herself.

Piper watched her sister with an amused smile, before setting her sights back to Harry; who was carrying the bags that held his robes for Hogwarts this year. She turned her gaze to her husband, who gave his wife a grin.

"Harry, you excited to see your friends again?" She said, noting how Harry's eyes lit up. His black furred dog lets out a bark, tail wagging. Piper could only smile, seeing Phoebe approaching them.

"Well, I found all the equipment that Harry would need." Phoebe winked, ruffling the teenager's hair. "Cole already dropped it back at the manor." She explained, putting her hands on her hips.

It was a call of, "Harry!" That got the teenager looking around for the source when a blur of brown smacked right into him. He let out a laugh of joy, wrapping his arms around the young lady who was none other than his best friend. Hermione Granger.

"Hey 'Mione!" He greeted, grinning as the brunette stepped back to greet his family. He looked around, noting the absence of his two other best friends. "Where's Ron and Neville?" He enquired, amusedly noting how the brunette's eyes lit up at the mention of Neville.

Hermione gave him a brilliant smile, shyly looking away.

"Well, Ron's over at the Quidditch shop, Neville said he had to get something." She explained, though curious at what Neville had to get; She gave her best friend a grin.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement of what Hermione was saying, though he too was curious on what Neville was getting.

"Harry, there you are!" A boy around Harry's height and slightly more chubby, the fifteen-year-old rushed over to the messy haired teen; giving Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hermione gave him a smile, catching Harry's shocked look.

"Neville, when did you get with Hermione?"

Harry finally got over his moment of shock, instead focusing on another matter. "Nevermind, so what did you have to grab?"

Neville paused, giving the two a nervous glance. "Well, I- uh. It's best to show you." He herded them off, grabbing the Ron on the way; The ginger having returned from his quidditch window gawking.

While Neville was herding them off, Prue turned to Phoebe; whose eyes were downcasted.

"He'll find out in due time." Prue tried to soothe her sister, noticing how Phoebe seemed conflicted.

"I hope so Prue, Cole and I-" Phoebe closed her eyes angrily, allowing Piper and Prue to distract her.

Meanwhile, around the corner where no one could see the group; Neville turned to his friends.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone." He demanded, cringing and shaking his head. "No no, I know you guys wouldn't." He exhaled from his nose, steeling his nerves. He held out his wand, a new 13-inch stick made of cherry wood and unicorn hair. Though the trio was ecstatic that Neville had gotten a new wand, they knew this must be much more serious.

They waited, then...

Neville dropped the glamour.

The normally chubby boy that looked like Alice and Frank Longbottom, was much thinner, his cheeks lost most of its baby fat and his hair was a caramel shade of brown; lighter. In fact, the colour reminded Harry of someone else he knew. His eyes, his eyes were a very familiar green colour that could only belong to one person.

"Cole." Harry murmured, approaching Neville. "How did this happen, Neville?"

"I believe I can help explain." A voice cut in.


End file.
